fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grudge Nudge
Blossom requests that Justin Bradley pretend that he does not know anything about Priscilla Moore's battle suit while Bubbles and Buttercup question some old friends. Tyler Osborn finds himself in a awkward situation at Elliott Meyer's office. Also, John Utonium goes out on a date with an unexpected twist. Episode guide Sitting at the corner shop are Bubbles, Buttercup, and Justin Bradley, the second of which is angry for being left out of the loop. Bubbles con only apologize, which does not appease Buttercup. They are served their sandwiches, and Buttercup is confused to see that it is Slim, whom she remembers she fought at the park. Justin assures her that they are terrible at crime, but fantastic when it comes to sandwiches. Buttercup's phone beings to ring and the call from Blossom is put on speaker. Blossom concedes that she checked Priscilla Moore's closet and agrees that the suit is a battle suit. However, she did not remove it, suggesting that they investigate her further before making any move. She asks Justin for information and he tells her about her night of amnesia, which Blossom says she will pass on to Tyler Osborn. Just as she is about to hang up, Justin asks why she is not at the Corner Shop. She lies, saying that she does not feel comfortable near him since Priscilla is a suspect. Justin agrees to keep quiet about the suit and the other two Powerpuff Girls decide to speak to some of Priscilla's old friends. The following morning, Kathleen Keane arrives at the Utonium house to pick up the girls and decides to met with John Utonium that night to talk. However, Utonium tells her that he has plans. When he says he has a date, she laughs unbelieving, stating that his last date was fifteen years ago, a date which he missed. Bitterly, Utonium says he's gotten over that. Keane leaves, somewhat speechless. Justin arrives at school and meets up with Zachary, who busy looking at someone else. Lucas was back off suspension, acting suspicious and wearing green. Justin brushes it off, claiming he would just fight back again if Lucas were to start something. As they spoke, Priscilla skates around the corner demanding to know if Justin handled the Powerpuff situation. The anger in her voice causes Zachary to jump, but Justin lies and says he did. Happily, she thanks him and skates to her class. Meanwhile, Blossom stays in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten while Bubbles and Buttercup leave to question Lacey and Candace about the night of Priscilla's amnesia. They find them shopping in retail, readily admitting that they were only friends with Priscilla for the clothes. They are uncooperative at first, but Buttercup threatens bodily harm, so they admit they were scared off by some guy with a deep voice. Tyler Osborn is sitting in the mayor's office with Elliott Meyer, Sarah Bellum, and Melanie Reenie, the other members of the PST having declined the invitation. Osborn at first ignores calls from Blossom but finally answers. She relays everything she's discovered about the Priscilla Moore investigation, which he believes is pointless at first until glancing at Melanie. He hangs up, promising to call her back later. Osborn addresses the room, claiming he has figured it out. Melanie Reenie experimented on Priscilla Moore on the night of February 16 on orders of the The Representative. Melanie finally admits to her crime, to which Sarah is shocked and appalled. Tyler moves in to arrest Reenie, but Elliott physically stops him, reminding him of the pardon he had already given her. Osborn, previously unwilling to believe that Reenie was somehow controlling Meyer's mind, begins to believe it, since he does not think Meyer would forgive attempted murder. That night, Utonium sets out for his date with the only good set of clothes he had, which causes him grief upon remembering where he got the clothes from. Upon arrival at the restaurant, he gets into an argument with the hostess, believing she was belittling him for his appearance. He ignores her and sits down where she sees Melanie is waiting for him. The waiter Jerry arrives and he half-jokingly asks him to pour water on David Wilson sitting in the booth behind him. Not long after, Utonium notices another man watching them from across the room. He writes down coded messages on the napkin and hands it to Jerry who relays through the codes that he sees the man that Utonium sees and that there is a back door next to the bathrooms they could use. They take the exit, but the man follows. Utonium stays behind, believing that the man was sent by the Representative to get the Powerpuff formula. However, the hitman Quinn reveals that the Representative sent him to kill Reenie. He leaves Utonium alive and Utonium doubles back to the restaurant and grabs a large knife. He catches up to Quinn, who has just found Reenie's hiding spot. Utonium grabs his attention and throws the knife into his sternum, killing him. Reenie comes out of hiding and the two decide to go to the hospital. Dramatis personae Starring *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *John Utonium *Kathleen Keane *Elliott Meyer *Sarah Bellum *and Tyler Osborn Guest starring *Justin Bradley *Melanie Reenie *Priscilla Moore *David Wilson *Zachary *Lucas *Slim *Lacey *Candace *Quinn *Jerry *Restaurant hostess Background information and notes Continuity *Buttercup mentions the time she beat up Slim at the park, which occurred in The Amoeba Junta. *Justin Bradley tells the girls about Priscilla Moore's hour-long amnesia, which occurred in The Full-Scale Fairytale. *Tyler Osborn mentions attacks in the hills outside of Townsville. The girls are finally sent to investigate them in The Property Devotee. See also Category:Fan Fiction